If You Were Here I'd Be Okay
by Xx.BiteMeh.xX
Summary: Max is deeply distressed after Angel disappears in the bombing. Doing one of her infamous runaways, Fang surprisingly shows up to comfort her instead of Dylan...and sings a song he has been dying to sing since he ran away... Song-fic. One-shot.


We were at the hotel, the five of us sitting in Fang's hotel.

We were all dirty and grimy, bloody and bruised, but what had happened was far more worse then this.

Angel was gone.

It hurts when the one you've raised since a small baby has died, it hurts more when you don't know for sure if they're dead.

I was sitting on the couch, my chin in my palms. Gazzy and Nudge were curled up on the bed. Iggy had one arm wrapped around the two of them, the other squeezing Gazzy's shoulder. He looked like he was just reassuring them, but he seemed like he was crying too,

Fang was leaning against the door. Maya stood beside him. The rest of his gang had left to go shopping or something because frankly, Angel was never part of their lives. Maya had only stayed because Fang was here.

I was dimly aware of Dylan's arm around me, his breath against my neck as he rested his head gently against mine.

Nobody spoke. Nobody had spoken for hours. There was nothing to say, nothing to _do._

Angel was gone for the second time, this time we had no plan or clue whatsoever to do.

_"Go. It'll be okay, Max. I'll be with you always, no matter what. And Max, I believe in you. Forever." _That was the last thing she said to me. _I believe in you._

_But you're gone, Angel! I left you there! How can you believe in me?_

I felt like screaming, but I was mute as everyone else was. All I managed was, "Angel."

Dylan pulled me into him. I didn't pull away, didn't lean into him either. I just somewhat, _sat there_.

"It'll be okay," he whispered.

_No!_ "That's what Angel said," I replied. My voice was raspy from crying. "And look at her now!" I was angry now. "Angel is freaking _gone! _Nothing is goddamn okay, Dylan!"

His gaze softened and he just squeezed my shoulder.

"I don't need your comfort," I said harshly, standing up and walking across the room. I was aware that everyone was watching me, but no one spoke, no one stopped me. I grabbed Fang's ripped and bloody shirt and yanked it, pushing Fang away too as I jerked open the door.

"Max-"

I slammed the door shut and took off full-speed towards the stairs, ignoring the elevator.

_"I'll be with you always."_

I ran faster, resisting the urge to just jump down.

_"No matter what."_

I flung open the door and stormed across the lobby, exiting the hotel quickly before sprinting into an alley and snapping my wings out. Taking off full speed, I couldn't help but picture Angel's solemn face as she said the words. _"I'll be with you always."_

I found a nice grassy clearing hidden behind some trees and threw myself onto the ground. I landed clumsily.

Angel...oh god, Angel...

I screamed, at the top of my lungs.

_Angel, Angel, Angel!_ She was my little girl, the one who I loved, and the one who kicked me out of the Flock, yet she was still _my_ little Angel. She had grown up, matured in the past few years, but she would _always_ be my Angel.

I expected Dylan to come and comfort me, but nobody came in the next half and hour. So I just laid there, crumpled up and half-dead in a emotionally shattered kind of way.

Oh Angel.

Something rustled in the distance but I was too grief-stricken to react.

"Max," a deep, cracking voice said. Fang's voice.

I shot to my feet and glared at Fang. "Leave me alone!"

Before I could say anything else, he replied sharply, "Haven't I left you alone enough in the last few months?"

_He's referring to when he...abandoned me._ I nodded stiffly, ready to knock Fang's teeth out if he tried anything that would trigger my anger. "Exactly why you shouldn't even give a freaking crap about me."

His gaze hardened and his dark eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, that's Dylan's job, isn't it?"

Anger pulsed through me.

"To croon over you 24/7 and treat you like a wounded sweetheart?"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "_He's_ not the one who left me and the flock to mourn over you! _He_ actually cares!"

Something flickered in Fang's eyes, but instead of replying, he sighed, closing his eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry we ended up like this, I'm sorry I left, but I_ do _care, Max." He paused, still staring a me with his intense midnight gaze.

"Then you shouldn't have left," I whispered, not caring that I had lost my pride. I felt something prickle behind my eyes and they began to sting. _Don't cry, Max._

"Max," Fang said. He took a step forward. "Forget about all that. Please. Just for now."

I shook my head. I was afraid to meet his gaze, afraid of the memories. "How can I forget?"

"Max," he repeated and them gave me a totally random question. "Remember that time you asked me to sing?"

I gulped and almost smiled at the memory, replaying it painfully in my head.

_"They asleep yet Mr. Macho?"_

_Fang raised an eyebrow at me and lay down beside me in the grass. "'Mr. Macho'?"_

_I grinned and flicked a piece of grass at him. "That's you isn't it?"_

_Fang smiled back. "Sure," he replied and wrapped his arm around my shoulder._

_"Unless you don't wanna be Mr. Macho."_

_He glanced at me. "How can I stop being so awesome?"_

_I shrugged and stroked Fang's muscular arm. "Humiliation," I said in a "maybe-we-should-do-this" voice._

_"How you going to humiliate me?" He turned his head to me. _

_I smiled broader. "Sing to me," I said jokingly. "Sing me a song and you will forever be vanquished from being called the name Mr. Macho."_

_"Singing?" He raised an eyebrow again. "Never." then, wrapping both his arms around me and pulling me into his embrace, he pressed his lips against mine and whispered, "But for you, someday."_

I swallowed again, suddenly losing all my hatred for Fang. "Yeah," I retorted lamely. "I remember."

"I said I'll sing to you someday right?"

I nodded, glaring.

"Today's someday." Then, to my utter shock and amazement, Fang began to sing.

_"Does it have to be one of those days_

_When happiness wants to push me away_

_As the dark clouds take over the light_

_How I feel alone tonight."_

I blinked. My moth was parted open slightly and I just sat there. Fang was actually a pretty decent singer, not as good as Dylan, but pretty good. I wanted to say something, but my voice caught numbly in my throat.

_"And I wonder where in the world you are_

_For all I know we could be miles apart_

_And I want to hear your voice again_

_Oh, I can't get over that I miss your love."_

The song he chose...it was so un-Fang like, yet his voice fitted perfectly with the tune and lyrics.

His gaze was filled with different sort of emotions, and he like he was on the verge of crying.

_"Baby, I miss you more than words could say_

_My heart beats, but it hurts more every day_

_Oh baby, What I would give for one more day_

_I'm feeling so alone_

_How could I let you go_

_Oh, If you were here I'd be okay."_

He took a deep breath before continuing.

_"I can't deny that I'm still in love_

_You're the only one I'm always thinking of_

_And I hope that some day_

_You could fall back in love with me."_

With a pang, I realized this was true. Why else would Fang replace with Maya?

I wanted to punch something when I thought of the name, but Fang's song brought me back to reality.

_"I'm sorry for just being wrong_

_I'm sorry for the way we've become_

_But I'm not that sorry_

_For the way I've been feeling._

_Baby, I miss you more than words could say_

_My heart beats, but it hurts more every day_

_Oh baby, What I would give for one more day_

_I'm feeling so alone_

_How could I let you go_

_Oh, If you were here I'd be okay_

_Oh, I don't know where you are_

_And It's driving me so crazy_

_Oh baby, where could you be?_

_Just come here please."_

Did Fang really hurt this much for leaving me? Did he really sacrifice the much?

_No,_ I told myself.

_"I just want to hear your voice_

_Saying to me that you need me_

_'Cause I need you and I miss you_

_Baby, come back to me_

_Baby, I miss you more than words could say_

_My heart beats, but it hurts more every day_

_Oh baby, What I would give for one more day_

_I'm feeling so alone_

_How could I let you go_

_Oh, If you were here I'd be okay."_

I stared.

Fang stared.

Then, a sob emitted out of me and I hated myself for doing that. "Oh god, Fang," I breathed. I slammed into him, not caring about our past. I realized there and then I loved him /so/ much, that his song not only showed how he felt about me, but how _I _felt.

Fang wrapped his arms back around me and buried his face in my hair. "I'm so sorry I left, Max. I swear to God I wish I didn't."

I didn't reply, I just sobbed into his bloodied shoulder, "I wish _you_ never left."

"I know," he whispered. "I am _so_ sorry. Really."

I chuckled sadly. "You sang a friggin' song, Fang. That's how much you're sorry." But then I forced myself to draw away from him and stepped back, shaking my head. He was confused, but didn't attempt to hug me again.

"I'm sorry too, Fang, it's just...You _left_ and I couldn't bear that. You left me alone with nothing but a note. I was in so much depression, and Dylan was the one who brought me back." I snapped my wings out, sobbing and blinking away tears. "Not you, Fang. Not you." I pushed myself into the air. Fang still stood stiffly, watching me with sorrowful eyes. I squeezed my own eyes shut and cried. Then, with as much pain and strength, before I flew away, I said, "Fang, I can _never_ forgive you."

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I wrote it on the Notes thingy on my iPod at 2:00 in the morning because I just finished Angel earlier that night and was listening to David Choi's song _If You Were Here I'd Be Okay _(.com/watch?v=SDCW6SWw7Cg). Amazing song, guys.**

**Anyways. This never happened in Maximum Ride, it takes between after the bomb set off (obviously) and before Fang's Gang left. If you guys like it, I just _MIGHT_ continue this.**


End file.
